


a little less furry

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Mona gets his wish and Skull takes, uh, issue. It's really a reallybigissue, he swears.Joker just wishes he could buy that.
Relationships: Morgana/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	a little less furry

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted to the personakinkmeme](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1209662#cmt1209662)  
> 
> 
> the prompt, because it's beautiful:
> 
> So, somehow or other Morgana has gotten a human body. And Ryuji's finding it rather a trial.
> 
> See, snarking matches with Mona-chan were one thing when he was a fuzzy little kitty. But now he's an unfairly pretty teenager in a thief outfit that's all black leather and vinyl, with big blue eyes and a smirk that means PURE TROUBLE, and suddenly exchanging insults with him has gotten, uh...charged.
> 
> And Morgana for his part has always loved winding Ryuji up, but now it seems to have escalated and he's not sure why but he feels all hot and he thinks he kinda likes it? Especially when he makes Ryuji go red with embarrassment, oh wow...
> 
> ...of course, this situation can only lead to one thing, and that is EPIC SCREAMING HATESEX.
> 
> Bonus: The rest of the group suffering because the sexual tension here is so thick you could cut it with a knife and it's just so awkward. Especially for Akira.

Akira had always wanted a little sibling. A comrade and a friend to keep him company while his parents were overseas. Another person to take care of when he couldn't bring himself to cook a lonely meal for one. Someone to bid goodbye in the mornings and greet when he got home in the evenings.

Looking at a newly humanified Morgana, he wondered if someone out there had heard his wish.

Morgana looked _exactly_ like a second remix of his parents' genes, save the electric blue eyes, and was maybe a year or two younger than Akira himself. It was downright eerie. Especially because Morgana had already been filling that sibling-shaped space in Akira's life for months now.

However, there was just. One. Problem.

(Well, actually there were a whole host of problems, starting with 'how do I get a citizenship for a human that didn't exist until six hours ago' and ending with 'how on earth will I explain this to Sojiro,' but he digressed.)

The problem was as follows:

All eight Phantom Thieves were standing in a room that bore a startling resemblance to the Velvet Room. Mona—now very human, save for a pair of fluffy black ears on his head and long black tail flicking behind him—had a shit-eating grin on his face, downright leering at Skull, who had a fist in Mona's brand new lapels and a face redder than any training had ever left it.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect anything more from the stupid monkey," Mona was goading.

 _"Shut your trap, you damn cat,"_ Skull was snarling.

"That all you got?" Mona turned away in mock disappointment. "Once an idiot, always an idiot."

Skull hauled him closer, the distance between their faces shrinking from a foot to a mere few inches. _"What was that?!"_

There was a very unnerving sort of pause where Mona looked mildly startled at the proximity, then got a good look at Skull's face, and _then_ looked away again with a half-hearted, petty-sounding, "Ew... you're getting your _monkey-breath_ in my face."

Joker _had_ wanted Mona to regain his human form, but by all the deities that ever did and ever will exist...

_Not like this._

"Yeah? Well you're getting your— your— _pretty-boy wimp_ breath in my face!"

"A wimp?! You take that back! This face is the best!"

There was an even longer, more unnerving silence as Skull released him, backed up a step, then gave Mona a very long, very _thorough_ once-over. "Nooooo way, nuh-uh." A beat, a smirk—"It's terrible, dude."

And now _Mona_ was turning red, mouth and nose scrunched up in something that might have been a glare, and Skull was the one glancing away with an all-too-smug look on his face.

"Well, uh, Mona sure is cute, huh?" Panther murmured to the others, halfway to uncomfortable laughter.

"Oh, yes! He is _very_ cute," Noir breathed delightedly. A slight pause, then she added, "And I think Skull has noticed too."

If Joker could remove those last seven words from between his ears and feed them to a Shadow, he'd do it in a heartbeat. _Et tu, Noir?_

"Your hair is stupid," Mona sniped. The insult wasn't nearly genuine enough for Joker's comfort.

 _"My_ hair?! Have you ever even _met_ a hairbrush?"

"You ever meet a _bath?"_

But Skull was frowning now. "No, seriously—your hair is buggin' me, dude. Could you, like, do something about it?"

"Why would my hair bother you?" Mona said, suddenly sounding very reasonable, if a little sulky. "Isn't it just like Joker's?"

Skull opened his mouth, closed it, looked at Joker, then back at Mona, then again at Mona's hair for a long moment, then let out a baffled kind of, _uhhhh_ sound.

Joker just... wasn't touching that. At all.

Mona waited for an answer for a solid three seconds before: "...Your _face_ is stupid."

Skull twitched, eyes alight with... something—something that Joker was also pointedly _not touching_ —and then they were back at it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid—is that all you can say?"

"Oh?" Mona tossed his messy hair, and Skull's mouth opened again. "Would you prefer 'cretin'? Or maybe 'moron'? What about 'bonehead'?"

Skull got redder. "Same shit, _same pile,_ ya dumb _cat."_

"I never thought I'd see the 'they fight because they like each other' thing in real life," Oracle marveled quietly. Queen just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"We're Phantom Thieves! _Purr_ -veyors of _style_ and _grace_." Mona was leaning forward, his gaze intense and his teeth bared like he was out for blood... or something. "How can we do that when one of the original members is such a dimwit?!"

 _"Gee,_ I don't know..." Skull folded his arms, trying for unimpressed and landing smack-dab in the middle of 'really impressed.' "Maybe when _another_ original member stops dressing like some 80s rockstar?"

(That mostly meant that there was a lot of leather. And there was a _lot_ of leather.)

"Are you saying I'm _dated?!"_ Mona was getting pitchy again. "This style is immortal! _You're_ the thug, here!"

"Indeed, it is a grand tableau of emotion," Fox said sagely. His sketchbook was already out. "I believe that this would be the _perfect_ thing to capture in oil paint."

Joker considered making a few threats about what would happen if Fox painted something... _inappropriate_ to capture this 'grand tableau of emotion,' but then decided that some things were just better left unsaid.

It was a long shot, but maybe if he ignored the flirting between his best friend and his constant-companion-slash-honorary-sibling, it would just... cease to exist?

* * *

It did not cease to exist.

* * *

"What's on your mind, man? You look like you got somethin' to say."

"I'm only going to say this once, so that I don't ever have to say it again."

"Uhhhh..."

"Listening?"

"...Yeah?"

"Don't fuck the cat."

"...He's a human, though?"

"..."

"..."

"... _Please_ don't fuck the cat."

"Didn't have to say it twice."

Akira let out a little laugh of despair.

Ryuji snorted and shut his shoe locker. "You're so weird, dude."


End file.
